Living In Fear
by Snug
Summary: At School Pan is the most popular girl, but at home she gets abused. Can she take the stress of living? Will this make her stronger in later life? Or will this abuse threaten her future?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: No I don't own anything except for my dog Kyoko.  
  
This fic is just one of those that I write when I cant update my other ones, because I don't know what I should do and I ask the reviewers to tell me. Of course I could work on them, but I think it is more fun when the loyal reviewers tell me what they think should happen. Thanx!  
  
Pan sat at her desk tapping a pencil aimlessly. She was so bored. In this math class, all the teacher taught was things that they all had learned last year. Everyone felt the same way she did, although unlike her they never decided to act on their thoughts.   
  
Pan raised her hand high, an idea already forming in her mind. She must have had on a smile, or something that distinguished her from the rest of the class, because her best friend, Bra Briefs yanked her arm down hard. Right onto the wooden desk.  
  
" What are you doing Pan? You could get suspended!"  
  
" That would be alright, that would be better than wasting away in this horrible math class."  
  
" Yeah, your right, screw it. I'll help."  
  
Pan raised her hand again. The teacher whipped around excitedly. Not once had anyone EvEr raised their hand in her class.  
  
" Yes Pan, what is it?" The teacher said.  
  
" Your class is boring, and I am not learning anything from it. Can I please go use the restroom." Pan said calmly, as if she was merely saying that it was probably going to rain on Saturday.  
  
" Oh my, well yes I suppose so."  
  
" Thank you very much Mrs. Nobuo. Oh, and by the way, you would look a lot younger if you dyed your hair."  
  
" Pan just go!" Marron Chestnut, the teachers favorite yelled at her.  
  
" Oh Marron are you upset again? What ? Is your boyfriends father not approving of your marriage at sixteen?"  
  
" Oh Pan, everyone here knows that you're just jealous of me being with Trunks."  
  
Pan and the rest of the class couldn't help but crack up at that remark. Bra had absolutely forbidden Pan to be with her brother, and so because of that Pan had never even tried to catch his interest. Everyone knew that if Pan tried to, she could easily capture Trunks' heart. Of course she didn't even care about Trunks' the only thing he ever seemed to want to do was pick a fight with her.  
  
" Why is everyone laughing at me?"  
  
" Class shut up!" Mrs. Nobuo screeched.  
  
Silence there was, instantly. Their teacher had never raised her voice to them. Ever. Mrs. Nobuo usually just went with whatever the class wanted. Apparently Pan had gone to far, and upset Mrs. Nobuo to much for her to just let it go.  
  
The last bell rang, signaling for the teachers to let there classes go. No one moved, usually they just got up and left, but this time they waited for her to excuse them. This was torture.  
  
" Why are you still here?"  
  
The class got up and left. Silently, no one even whispered to their friends. They burst out of the school and instantly erupted with laughing, screaming, or just talking. Everyone had something to do except Pan.  
  
If she went home she knew that she would be beaten, or hit. Gohan used her to vent his frustrations. If anything wasn't going exactly as he wanted it to he would punch her, and if he made a mistake he would usually beat her with a bag of potatoes. If Pan ever resisted him, he would use a knife and cut her wrist.  
  
He had so many doctors degrees, that he knew where would leave scars that wouldn't heal quickly, and avoided those spots. Only Bra had ever seen any marks on her. Other than with her she kept all of the marks hidden. School was like a sanctuary for Pan.  
  
At school Pan could gain respect. She was one of the most popular girls in the school, along with Bra, and another of her good friends, Mayumi. Pan usually stayed away from getting a boyfriend, because she was afraid that they might see her various cuts and bruises. Although she wanted to turn Gohan in to the authorities, she knew that if she did, Gohan would just bust out of the jail and kill her. Therefore, Pan would always live a life of total fear.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!!! Please tell me what you think. Also if you have any ideas for this fic you can tell me. Also tell me if you want me to go anywhere with this fic. I don't care, this is just really a spare-time-from-my-other-fics kind of fic. Thanx! 


	2. Eavesdropping

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or anything good except my dog Kyoko.  
  
Thank you reviewer! To Trupan: I read back, and it does look like that. Although when Pan said the thing about marriage at sixteen it was kind of just an insult. They are Not married! I hate Marron and in all of my fics I use her as just a blonde bitch or slut. Dark Schneider: Thanx for your idea! I will probably use that, that would be good. I don't think I have put Videl in this story yet. So I couldn't of changed her that much. Thanx for Your reviews!!!! Oh and I am just adding this two minutes before I update, I am so, so sorry. I didn't think that I had written this chapter, and so I didn't think that I could update it. Sorry but I don't really like this fic. It kind of gets me depressed! Thanx!!!   
  
Eavesdropping  
  
Usually after school Pan would hang out with one of her friends. They all had lives. She knew that she couldn't go over to them to much, or else they would probably get suspicious. Although most of the time Pan didn't care. She would do almost anything to stay away from Gohan.  
  
" Hey Bra? Can I come over?"  
  
" Hi Pan! Sure, all I have for homework is a little bit of chemistry."  
  
" Ok thanks!" Pan said brightly. She had no homework, and therefore if she went home she would have no excuse to escape from a beating.  
  
The two girls walked to Capsule Corp. Even though Bra could drive, she still liked to walk so it wouldn't upset her father with what he called laziness.   
  
Since it wasn't a long walk to CC they got there in about ten minutes. They went up to Bra's room to hang out.  
  
" Pan, I know this isn't an easy topic for you but...... Why don't you defend yourself against Gohan?"  
  
Pan stood still. Usually she would have sweared and screamed at Bra. However now she was a little wiser.  
  
" Bra, Gohan beat Cell. Even your pride filled father admits that Gohan is stronger than him. Whatever I do I will still be to weak."  
  
Little did the two girls know, Vegeta was standing right outside the door, listening to the who conversation. Whenever he thought that he had had enough training for the day, or would do more later, he would eavesdrop on the two Demi Saiyan girls. It had become standard for him.  
  
Today the conversation was different than usual. Pan was abused by Gohan? What a strange act for a father to do. Vegeta couldn't hear all of the things they were saying clearly enough, so he busted through the door and demanded that he know more.  
  
" What are you two talking about?"  
  
The two startled girls shrieked. They of course had no idea that Vegeta eavesdropped on them. How could they have known?  
  
"why are these cut on you Kakarott's Brat?"  
  
Pan didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life Vegeta actually looked concerned. She didn't know if he cared about her, but she did know that if he did, he would certainly act on his rage and try to kill Gohan. Pan didn't want to have Vegeta hurt as well. That would probably destroy Bra.  
  
" I inflicted them upon myself."  
  
Vegeta cuffed the side of her head knocking her down. " The truth brat" Vegeta roared. Pan looked down. Bra answered the question for her.  
  
" Gohan is hurting her, Daddy."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Pan says that he uses her to vent his frustrations."  
  
" I see.... Brat why don't you defend yourself?"  
  
Pan stood up, and tried to leave the room. She didn't say a word. She was afraid that Gohan would kill Vegeta. If that happened, Bra would lose her dad.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her arm roughly, and repeated the question.  
  
This time Pan had to answer, " I cant, he is a lot stronger than me."  
  
" Then why don't you run away?"  
  
" He flies and finds me."  
  
" Why don't you fly then?"  
  
" I cant.... fly."  
  
" Do you want to learn?"  
  
"No."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" He'll catch me flying and then hit and beat me."  
  
" You will be able to fly away."  
  
" He can fly faster."  
  
" You don't know that."  
  
Pan once again stood silent. Gohan had forbidden her to learn how to do anything that had to do with fighting. He didn't want her to fight back, he wanted her to be defenseless.  
  
" If you are not going to accept my help, then I suggest that you run away. You can probably stay here for awhile, just don't get in anyone's way, understand?"  
  
"Yes thank you Vegeta."  
  
" Thank You So Much Daddy!!!" Bra squealed.  
  
" Pan, don not take shit from Gohan, he hasn't trained or fought anything for several years."  
  
" He is still exceedingly strong."  
  
" If you trained you could overcome him."  
  
" No, you're wrong!" Pan shouted. She was tired of being told that she could overcome her father. She couldn't. He would kill her. Vegeta scowled. He didn't like people saying that he was wrong.  
  
" Training makes you stronger Brat! That's just how it works, get it?"  
  
" It will never get me stronger than him though!"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
Pan stormed out of the room. Bra ran after her. She was to fast though, and Bra lost her. She saw her small form in the distance sprinting home to get a certain beating.  
  
" What was up with that?" Bra asked herself out loud.  
  
" What do you think? That was your little friend Pan going home to a certain beating."  
  
" How the hell do you know? Fuck ass were you spying on us?"  
  
" No I was just eavesdropping."  
  
" That's almost the same thing!" Bra exclaimed in exasperation. Bra tackled Trunks, although he just threw her off him. She never trained, and therefore she wasn't strong.  
  
" Well don't do it again! I'll tell mom!"  
  
" Damn you! That's like black mail!"  
  
"Hahahah not like, is!" Bra ran off to her room.  
  
" Damn sister." trunks settled back down and continued to eat his pie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!!!!!!!! Did you like it? This is my fic so deal with the personalities! I am not forcing you to read it. Tell me your opinions! Thanx! 


	3. A New and Better Way to Troture

  
THANX REVIEWERS!!! Sorry that it has been SO long.

* * *

Pan stormed home in intense fury.How dare Bra tell Vegeta everything! Didn't she understand that she was endangering him by doing that? Plus, Pan wasn't sure but she thought that Trunks had been eavesdropping as well. That bastard.  
  
Pan entered her house. She saw light from the small cracks at the base and top of Gohan's office. She tiptoed past it. She held her breath, and then she was past it. She fell onto her bed in her room. Then she screamed and cried into her pillow.  
  
When she was little, when Gohan hadn't abused her, he would always sit with her, and he would drop everything if she had a problem. Once Pan had cut her hand, and she remembered when Gohan had carefully cleaned it and bandaged it. Back then she had sat on his lap, and he would read her stories and he would teach her a little bit of whatever he was teaching at the moment.  
  
Pan missed that time. She never really did know what had caused him to change. She just figured that it was the stress of his job. However one could never really be sure.  
  
Pan stayed like that for awhile until she noticed that she was quite hungry. She crept silently out of her room. With a sinking feeling, she could feel her fathers eyes on her back. She whipped around quickly before he could hit her in the back. She had learned early on that a hit to the back that could knock her down was much more painful than a hit that she could occasionally block.  
  
" Good evening Pan." Gohan greeted her with a nice smile.  
  
Was this a trick? Since when had he last smiled at her when he wasn't hitting her?  
  
" G-Good evening Papa." Pan's voice involuntarily shook.  
  
" I was thinking, I haven't given you a treat in awhile. Would you like to get a bite to eat with me?"  
  
It had to be a trick, was he planning on poisoning her? However, there was a certain look in his eyes, a look that told her that if she said no that she would regret it.  
  
"Well?You can choose. I'll be paying of course." He flashed her another sweet smile.  
  
Pan searched his face for a lie. It was so strange, she couldn't see anything except that masking smile.  
  
" Um... Yeah... I was just going to the kitchen to eat. Eating out wouldn't be too bad I guess."  
  
Pan said her words slowly. Her confusion seemed to be evident in her tone, because Gohan commented on it.  
  
" What? Can't I take out my only daughter to dinner once in awhile?"  
  
Gohan asked her, but he still had that smile on his face. What the hell was going on? He was acting strange. Was she going to get a beating tonight? Pan's thoughts scattered at his next words.  
  
" Hahahaha I found your doctors report today. You're allergic to shrimp. Did you know that?"  
  
Pan shivered. he wasn't planning to poison her. He was going to use her natural weakness, to cover his tracks. But that didn't make sense. He would have to take her to a doctor... Then she had a terrible thought. He wasn't going to take her toa doctor. He was just going to make her suffer. Pan was going to have to fake him out.  
  
" Really? Wow, thanks Dad, if i didn't know that, I might eat some and then get hurt!"  
  
" Hahahaha yes it's good to know these type of things."  
  
" Let me just get changed, I'll be out in a minute." Pan said in a fake excited tone.  
  
Pan flashed him a totally believable smile. Pan Sprinted to her room and speed dialed Bra's number. Bra picked up on the first ring.  
  
Bra: PAN?!  
  
Pan: Bra, I need help. Gohan is planning on forcing me to eat something that I'm allergic too! And then I'm sure he isn't going to get me a doctor...  
  
Bra: Oh shit! Mmmm, I'll help. Don't worry. just try and up your ki alright?  
  
Pan: Alright... I have to go...  
  
Bra: Try to stall on eating it as long as you can.  
  
Pan: Okay.  
  
Pan hung up the phone. Then she quickly changed into a nice skirt and she left her shirt. Then she sprinted out to her Father's car. not once had he let his expression slip out of that weird smile.  
  
" All set? I think that we'll go to Seafood. How does that sound to you?"  
  
Pan knew better than to disagree, and was strangely comforted that her suspicions were correct. Then she remembered to up her ki. But how would she be able to do so without Gohan noticing?  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it's a bug! IT'S A BUG!" Pan wailed, pretending that a bug was on her. She also raised her ki while screaming. Gohan didn't seem to notice. He was pretty much totally ignoring her.  
  
AT CAPSULE CORPORATION  
  
"DAD! DAD! Pan is in trouble! WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Bra shouted, sprinting down the many halls of her home.  
  
Without her notice, Trunks also heard her shouting. With his ears it was pretty hard not too. Vegeta sprinted out of the kitchen, and grabbed Bra's arm without pausing. He was tempted to fly, but he know that hat would be too dangerous, especially since he didn't know her exact destination. So he jumped in a random car of the parking lot, and started driving as fast as he could without killing himself and his daughter.  
  
No one noticed the purple haired Trunks, as he kicked off into the air following Pan's increased ki.  
  
In the car, Vegeta forced Bra to tell him all that she knew about Pan's current situation. She did so, and Vegeta grimaced at Gohan's obvious change. What had happened to the Gohan that loved his daughter?  
  
"That's all you know?" Vegeta asked his daughter.  
  
" Yeah... Can't we go any faster? Pan could be in the restaurant right now!" Vegeta didn't answer his daughters question. However it was obvious from the speed that he was presently going that he couldn't.  
  
Trunks was following Gohan's car at just a slight distance. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this for her. He didn't care about her really... Or did he? No he didn't. But could he be sure? He did think that she was kind of cute... WHAT!? Where did that come from? Trunks' mind was in complete chaos.  
  
He saw Gohan park. He was parked right in front ofa really trashy sea food restaurant. He saw Pan was white with fear as she stepped out of Gohan's Toyota Camry. he couldn't stand seeing her like that. If she had the courage to stand up to Vegeta, why couldn't she say no to some sea food? Trunks landed on the crowded sidewalk. Then he watched as Pan sat down with her father, and how he was ordering for her. Where was Bra and Vegeta? Was he going to have to save Pan alone? What was he going to do...?

* * *

REVIEW!!! It's been awhile with this fic... At first I was thinking about deleting this fic, but then I thought that I have a good amount of reviews for just two chapters, so why not continue it? So obviously I did... Hahahaha THANX!!! 


	4. Trunks' Victory and Gohan's glares

Disclaimer: SHUT THE HELL UP DAMMIT YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THEM!  
I might be discontinuing my career with I'm still thinking about it, but yeah. THANX!!!  
  
THANX REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE getting reviews, and so whenever I get them, well, I just HAVE to write another chapter, So THANX!!! I

* * *

" SON GOHAN LONG TIME NO SEE!!!" Trunks shouted as loud as he could, which was REALLY loud. Everyone in the restaurant turned around to look at him, and several were clutching their ears in pain. Gohan and Pan included.  
  
" Hello Trunks." Gohan greeted him as the waiter offered to move them to a table for three.  
  
" Would you like to eat with us Trunks?" Pan asked sweetly. Gohan scowled in displeasure. However he couldn't refuse.  
  
" Sure! Is that alright with you Gohan?" Trunks asked smiling big, however a trickle of sweat made a trail down the side of his face.  
  
" Sure Trunks." Gohan answered, his tone indicating that he would rather have a life sucking diseased snake that he couldn't kill, than have Trunks sit with them.  
  
The waited quickly hopped back to their table, and moved them to a bigger table. It really wasn't bigger, it just had an extra chair. Then he set a menu in front of Trunks. Trunks scanned the menu, a plan of how to keep Gohan from ordering whatever it was that she was allergic to for Pan slowly formulating in his mind.  
  
" I'll be having the lobster... And Pan will be hav-" Gohan was cut off by Trunks voice.  
  
" Actually Gohan, I was hoping that I could order for Pan." Trunks stated. He wasn't asking, he was telling Gohan. He knew that it was disrespectful, but did that matter when it came to saving a life?  
  
" Oh... Trunks, Pan was just telling me how she wanted the-" Gohan was once again cut off by Trunks.  
  
" Pan wants the calamari, don't you Pan?" Trunks flashed Gohan a smile of victory. Now he was really being risky.  
  
" Trunks... They don't serve calamari at this restaurant..." Pan spoke out for the first time since she had stepped into the restaurant.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped.  
  
"OH! I meant the uh, uh, the shrimp..." Trunks said.  
  
Gohan smiled an evil smile. Perfect.  
  
Is that what she is allergic to then? OH SHIT! Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Pan paled. Why did Trunks have to pick the one thing that she was allergic to?  
  
" Alright, and what will you be having Trunks?" Gohan asked still smiling.  
" Uh, I'll have uh the um..." Trunks' gaze swiftly dropped down to the menu.  
  
"I'll have the clams..." Trunks looked at both of them, and noticed that they were staring at him.  
  
" Trunks, are you feeling alright?" Pan asked him.  
  
Then Trunks noticed the state of his shirt, he was totally drenched in sweat. He put a hand to his forehead, and it slipped off.  
  
" Yeah... I'm um, just a little warm..."  
  
Again, he noticed that they were staring at him as if he was crazy.  
  
" Trunks, your totally soaked in sweat. Why don't you go wash up in the bathroom, and we'll wait for you." Gohan suggested nicely.  
  
Trunks would have taken the offer if it had been absolutely anyone else, but with Gohan sitting next to his daughter, with the hovering threat, he wouldn't leave for a second. Well unless he was forced.  
  
" No thanx, I'll be fine." Trunks dutifully replied.  
  
" Really Trunks, I think you should. Pan and I will be fine for a few minutes without your company." Gohan assured him.  
  
" Really Gohan, I will be fine!" Trunks said a little forcefully.  
  
" Suit yourself." Gohan scowled.  
  
Where the hell are Bra and Vegeta? Trunks thought to himself. He started mopping his face with his napkin. It was soon soaked, but at least his face wasn't dripping.  
  
After about twenty minutes of silence among the small group, the food came. Trunks watched as the waiter placed the shrimp in front of Pan, and he just stared at that. He didn't even notice that his food was placed in front of him, and Gohan's in front of Gohan. It was all too irrelevant.  
  
Suddenly the door banged open, and Trunks leaped a foot out of his seat, in hope that it was Bra and Vegeta. However even though it wasn't them, he did know the girl and the man that entered through the door.  
  
Trunks stared at his best friend kissing TRUNKS' girlfriend's hair. Trunks had no fear for Pan, who was also looking on in shock. Her Uncle Goten with Marron Chestnut? What the hell was this world coming to?  
  
" Armageddon has come..." Pan murmured.  
  
" so it would seem." Trunks mumbled in response.  
  
Goten looked up straight into Trunks' clear, bright eyes. Then he stood frozen in shock. Trunks gave Goten a look that clearly meant: Get your ass over here and give me an explanation now, or you're going to be really hurting soon.  
  
It was sort of a small smile mixed with hate filled eyes. However, Trunks was controlling himself. Then he got sort of a glint in his eyes. He lazily draped his arm across Pan's shoulders. Gohan raised a confused eyebrow at this, but he didn't say anything. However he was getting impatient to see Pan eat her food.  
  
Pan on the other hand was shocked by his actions. She knew that he was just trying to make Marron jealous, however she knew that she kind of liked it.  
  
As Goten steered Marron toward Trunks' table, then she looked up at Trunks. She quickly looked away, not wanting to get into a battle with him that she would undoubtedly lose.  
  
Her gaze traveled along Trunks' shoulder, and down to him holding Pan.  
  
"TRUNKS?! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!?!?!" Marron screeched.  
  
" Oh hi Marron! Hi Goten. Marron, what the fuck does THAT mean?" Trunks starred at Goten holding her, and she finally got it.  
  
" Um... We're even Honey?" Marron asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Trunks flashed her a small gorgeous smile at her. Then he figured out a great plan to save Pan.  
  
" Can I try yours Pan?" Trunks asked completely ignoring his best friend and previous girlfriend.  
  
"Sure. Can I try yours?" By undecided agreement, they traded plates, ignoring Gohan's glares.  
  
Without warning the door burst open again. THAT was when Bra and Vegeta decided to arrive. Vegeta scanned the tables with his unrelenting glare, and quickly ran over to Pan's table.  
  
There Goten and Marron were shoved over. And then Vegeta shoved Pan under his arm, and left carrying her under his arm.  
  
Trunks and Bra shouted together over their shoulders' " Gohan, we were hoping that Pan might be able to sleep over at Capsule Corps with us. We'll have her back in a few days. BYE!" Then they swiftly exited as well.  
  
Gohan continued eating his food. Just thinking. How the hell had those Briefs' ruined his plot SO damn well? Were they onto him? Gohan decided that it didn't matter. He could beat Vegeta. Gohan quickly payed for everyone's food then left the restaurant. He didn't even acknowledge his only brother.

* * *

REVIEW!!! Did you like that? I know, it wasn't as good as last chapter, but I think it wasn't that bad. THANX!!! 


End file.
